christicastfandomcom-20200215-history
La Altagracia Province
| country_flag = | state = | region = Yuma (VIII) | region_type = Development region | district = | capital = Higüey | capital_type = | capital_lat_d =18 | capital_lat_m =37 | capital_lat_s =12 | capital_lat_NS =N | capital_long_d =68 | capital_long_m =42 | capital_long_s =36 | capital_long_EW =W | capital_elevation = 106 | city_type = | city = | part_type = | part_count = | part = | part1 = | area = 2998.4 | area_share = 6.2 | highest = | highest_location = | highest_region = | highest_state = | highest_elevation = | highest_lat_d = | highest_lat_m = | highest_lat_s = | highest_lat_NS = | highest_long_d = | highest_long_m = | highest_long_s = | highest_long_EW = | lowest = | lowest_location = | lowest_region = | lowest_state = | lowest_elevation = | lowest_lat_d = | lowest_lat_m = | lowest_lat_s = | lowest_lat_NS = | lowest_long_d = | lowest_long_m = | lowest_long_s = | lowest_long_EW = | population_as_of = | population_note = | population = | population_density =auto | established_type = Province since | established = 1961 | government = 2 municipalities 5 municipal districts | government_type = Subdivisions | management = | management_type = | leader = 1 Senator 4 Deputies | leader_type = Congresspersons | timezone = EST | utc_offset = -4 | timezone_DST = | utc_offset_DST = | code_type = Area code | code = 1-809 1-829 1-849 | code1_type = ISO 3166-2 | code1 = DO-11 | free_type = | free = | free1_type = | free1 = | map = La Altagracia in Dominican Republic.svg | map_size = 250 | map_caption = Location of the La Altagracia Province | map_locator = | map_locator_x = | map_locator_y = | map_first = 1 | website = | footnotes = }} La Altagracia is the easternmost province of the Dominican Republic. It was created on 1961 and its capital city is Higüey. Location To the north and east of the province is the coast of the Atlantic Ocean and to the south is the Caribbean Sea, with the Mona Passage (a strait that connects the Atlantic Ocean with the Caribbean Sea) to the southeast. The province is bordered to the west by La Romana and El Seibo provinces. History The region of the province was part of the El Seibo until 1944 when it was made part of the new province of La Romana. In 27 February 1961, the La Romana province was split in two provinces: La Romana and La Altagracia. The province was created with the municipalities of Higüey and San Rafael del Yuma with the city of Salvaleón de Higüey as capital of the province. Las Lagunas de Nisibón was made a municipal district in 1982, La Otra Banda in 1987, Boca del Yuma in 2001, Bayahibe in 2002, and Verón Punta-Cana in 2006. Origin of name The province was named La Altagracia (High Grace) because the Basílica de Nuestra Señora de la Altagracia ("Our Lady of High Grace Basilica") is in the city of Higüey, capital city of the province. Population In (last national census), there were }} people living in the La Altagracia province, and 222,802 ( |1}}) living in towns and cities. The population density was |2998.4|km2|prec=1|disp=num}} persons/km². Its population represents |9445281|2 }} of the total population of the country and the province is ranked as the 9th (out of 31 plus the National District) more populated province. , the total estimated propulation of the province is 322,653 inhabitants. The largest city of the province is Higüey, its head municipality or capital, with a population (in ) of 168,501 inhabitants. Geography The La Altagracia province has a total area of . It has of the area of the Dominican Republic and it is ranked as the second (out of 31 plus the National District) largest province. The altitude of Salvaleón de Higüey, provincial capital, is . The main protected area in the province is the Parque Nacional del Este ("Eastern National park"). Mountains There are some low mountains in the northern part of the province. Those mountains are part of the Cordillera Oriental ("Eastern mountain range"). Savannas are found everywhere in the province. Rivers There are not many rivers in this province. The main river is the Yuma that flows from north to south, into the Caribbean Sea. Climate The climate of the province is a tropical climate, hot most of the year. Municipalities There are 2 municipalities and 5 municipal districts (M.D.) in the province. The municipalities and its municipal districts (M.D.) are: Economy The most important economic activities in the province are farming (cattle and sugar cane) and tourism. The eastern coast of the province, in the region of Punta Cana and Bávaro, is the most important touristic centre of the country with many hotels along beaches with white sand. Bayahibe, in the southern coast, is also an important touristic centre. Related pages * Provinces of the Dominican Republic * Development regions of the Dominican Republic References Category:Provinces of the Dominican Republic Category:1961 establishments in North America Category:20th century establishments in the Dominican Republic